


Curiosity

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity kills boredom. Nothing can kill curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

  
Dean is not aware of him yet, Castiel is apart from the slow dusty length of road, where Dean's hands move beneath the hood of his car. He looks both peaceful and faraway, though Castiel thinks there's an edge of restlessness there too. It's an intriguing combination.

He finds he is curious to know what thoughts provoke the expression.

Castiel has no intention of prying deep, just observing the stream, just enough to understand more of what makes him Dean.

He wishes to see.

Because he is curious.

The shape of Dean, long oil-streaked length of arm and pale well-worn shirt, is gradually overlaid by the disordered flow of words, images, and emotions that make up the rest of him-

 _\- not his fault if it breaks. He can't just show up all over the damn place like Cas does- don't know how he does that, probably fucking flies, probably does fly. He wonders if Cas has wings, that would be good, that would be **filthy.** Spread out beneath him, black - no white - blue - silver - white -. Definitely white, a great mess of feathers and skin. Like some messed up bird, only hotter. A shift-rustle of dry wings in the dirt, painted through with tiny stones while he fucks him just a little too hard, right there, right there on the ground. Spread and pinned, arms flung out, and he'd make rough startled noises - fuck no, he'd be utterly silent. While Dean breaks him with a stream of dirty words that he'd be too breathless to say, but he'll say anyway - wants to be forgiven, but there's too much there in the dark- doesn't want to sink into that, wants to stay, wants this. He wants what Castiel sees - clothes in the dirt, spread out in edges under his hands- torn under his hands - until he's left naked - vulnerable - mine._

 _He figures Castiel would make that face, that confused face - has to wonder what he'd look like spread out in the sharp light, spread out and spread open and can't, there's just an untidy fuzzy space where he should be - a space Dean isn't allowed to go - to see - **doesn't deserve.**_

 _They need to buy more salt, stock up on it, Sammy will whine if they aren't prepared for the apocalypse at every turn, he'll shove it in the trunk - love this car so damn much. God she'd been soft, she'd been wet, needy, clever smooth, tight, fall of hair over bare breasts when she rode him, slow - fast, slow - push- all the way. All the way. Breathing little gasps when she came, when he made her come. Wonders if Cas would make the same noise? God he wants him to make the same noise, can see it, hear it, feel it in his head. Deeper though, heavier, pressing Dean all the way back into the seats, fingers tight enough to hurt, really hurt, catch-on-the-bone hurt like he needs -deserves- needs._

 _Or maybe he could just bend him over the hood, hands and chest on cold - warm - cold metal. He'd protest a little - protest a lot - push, twist, greedy fucking wrong, wrong, wrong - Or maybe he'd be the one over the hood? Jesus, pushed down too hard, and everything too rough, strong hand on the back of his neck. Like Cas knows he wants to be fucking punished- Would you use that? Would you break me, if they told you to- He'll push in slow - fast - slow. Make it hurt - make it easy - wants it to hurt. He'll do what he's told, do exactly what he's told- he'll be obedient, furious, but obedient. Takes everything, until every breath hurts - he needs Castiel - no - yes - hates him, hates it - but needs him - no, he'll do it alone. He knows what it's like to burn - but he'll do it alone - alone - alone - he can't be alone, doesn't know how, doesn't know how to not be in pieces -_

 _Lone spot of oil there, what's it doing there?_

 _No fucking way there's a crack - oh baby no - that's unacceptable, he must have spilled -_

 _Cas?_

"Cas?"

 _What the hell?_

Dean is speaking, his real voice is harder, but less sharp than the one inside.

He's registered Castiel's presence, and turned away from the internal workings of his car.

 _You look like you've - Jesus, your eyes Cas?_

"Cas?"

Inside becomes outside, though reluctantly. Dean's disordered and shifting thoughts seem strangely unwilling to be released.

His face is wary confusion now.

"You ok?"

He knows that the correct response to this question is 'yes.'

But Castiel is not sure that he is.


End file.
